


Perky and Lively

by lisianpeia



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisianpeia/pseuds/lisianpeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you get that mocking expression of your face?" she ordered, "Anyway, the point is, I declared my love for you and you rejected me right on the spot" - JadeXOlder Anise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perky and Lively

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Massive spoilers ahead.
> 
> A/N: First attempt on writing a fic about Tales. Everything that's written is based upon the anime.
> 
> Thanks to NamiLoveless for the wonderful and willingly beta reader work. She was understanding with my English and amazing on giving feed-back. Thank you very much =)
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing's mine and I'm not making any money out of it. Namco and Bandai ows it.

"Anise, I think is unnecessary of me to point out, but you were fourteen years old at that time." Jade said it with a small smirk on his face.

"Aaaannd, so what? I don't see any problem there." She replied evenly.

"You don't?" He arched his eyebrows.

"Well, the fact that I was six years younger than I am today doesn't mean my feelings were not real," she explained in a matter-of-fact way.

"Your feelings?" He inquired.

"If you prefer to call it a crush, it is up to you Colonel." She continued to talk very articulated, as usual. She had a woman's voice now and it was obvious she had grown up, but somehow she still sounded like the fourteen-year-old girl. Perky and lively, he thought with a grin.

"Will you get that mocking expression out of your face?" she ordered, "Anyway, the point is, I declared my love for you and you rejected me right on the spot."

He gave a slight laugh and saw that it only increased her annoyedface. This one he had always found to be the most adorable one she made and was glad to see the effect had not faded. On the contrary, actually.

"You said you wanted to marry the man who lived in that house…"

"I was giving you a hint!" she answered, somewhat containing a giggle.

"I see. So, I believe I owe you an apology then."

When she was about to open her mouth there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Anise shouted it to whoever it was out there.

The lady that entered the room was the same one who had led him to the room in which they were talking.

"Ms. Anise, a letter has arrived from Master Florian."

She got up anxious from her chair meeting the woman halfway.

"Thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome." She bowed after nodding in Jade's direction "Mr. Curtiss", and left the room.

"Colonel, do you mind if I open it now?" She asked getting back to her place.

"No, of course not. Is everything alright?"

"Why, yes it is. Only Florian that insists on traveling by himself. He says I shouldn't have to always accompany him… 'You have plenty of administrative duties and you can't forget about your life' blá, blá, blá..." she said while opening the letter.

He waited for her to finish reading to speak again. "What about his health?"

"Aside from some weakness now and then, he's fine. There isn't, of course, any more Score reading, and that's one harm down. And he hasn't being using Daath arts either, so."

"He hasn't?" he asked intrigued.

"Not because he hasn't tried… He's quite the stubborn, you know? Well, he was at the beginning. Now I've got my own way around to convince him." She added it with a smug smile.

"Isn't there any pressure from the Order's members?"

Her face went from proud to annoyed-upset Anise in one second.

"Tell me about it. Those idiots!" She waived her hands in the air and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Do they really think I would let him do something that would hurt him? Not when I'm around!" She sighed and looked over the window. "I must protect him," she said most to herself and he could see the guilt over Ion's death had not gone away.

"You are doing an excellent job, Anise. It is very impressive to see how mature you are. The responsibility you took over Ion's death is something most people run away from their whole life. I am afraid to say that… The guilt feeling never fades," he said covering his face with his hair while pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

She gave a genuine smile. "Thank you, Colonel. Most people keep telling me otherwise, but it's the true and I have accepted it a long time ago."

"Most people don't like to take responsibility for their doings." He winked.

"That's true. All this changing in the Order we've been doing made the past years very tiring." Another sigh. "Rewarding, at least. The first three years were the hardest, specially because of the replicas, as you well know. Of course, the help all of you gave us was crucial."

"Nothing more than our obligation." Specially me. "I am glad to see you have worked your way in fulfilling your word. If I'm not mistaken 'The Order has to be a religion that saves the people without relying on the Score.'" He recalled, incapable of not feeling proud of her.

"You remember everything, hã?" she said teasing him. "But then again, so am I. By the way, before I forget, everyone says hi and send their love to you."

He looked intrigued, to what she lifted the letter.

"Florian went to Kimlasca and decided to pay them a visit. He mentioned you would be here."

"Hum, right. And, how are they?"

"He doesn't say much about them. Only that they complained you came here but hasn't gone there. Also, they miss us and we are to show up soon if we plan on keep our friendship. Tear and Natalia's words, probably."

He smiled. "It would be good to pay them a visit indeed. If you would join me, it would be even more delightful."

She beamed and said in her best cheerful voice, "I'd love to. Let me think… Florian is to be expected back four days from today. We can leave the day after he arrives. How's that?"

"It sounds perfect. I'm sorry Anise, but as I believe you know, I must go now."

"Yeah, sure, you mentioned you had other plans." She said getting up.

In the way towards the door he held her by her elbow. She turned back as he said, "There is one more topic I'd like to clarify before I go. That crush of yours – as you put it earlier… Does it remain until today?"

She blushed ever so slightly and was clearly taken aback by his question, but did nothing to hide it.

"My I ask why do you want to know that, Colonel?"

He leaned in a bit as if he was telling her a secret, "Because I intend to ask you to accompany me to Kimlasca as more than a friend. And if you were to accept it you should stop referring to me by my title."

She gave a… wicked smile?

"Or… I could give it a total different meaning, couldn't I?" And now was her turn to wink.

His eyes widened at her comment and slowly he bent and kissed her. A small, nice kiss on her lips – to which she responded equally.

"I'll come here tomorrow at the same time as today, if that's fine by you."

"It is... It's perfect, Jade" she said smiling up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> "The Order has to be a religion that saves the people without relying on the Score", that's a quote taken from "Reminiscences of Jade" Chapter 01.


End file.
